Electrostatic discharge and lightning testing of numerous components, equipment, and systems is consistantly being done to assure both the safety of people in the presence of such components and systems as well as the reliability thereof. The requirement for electrostatic discharge and lightning testing of various military and civilian systems often makes it necessary to efficiently switch currents on the order of 200,000 amperes and voltages from 50,000 volts to multimegavolts. The types of items involved at these higher currents and voltages are usually explosives or electronics; however, in some cases physical damage to structures and housings is of major concern. Currently there are no low cost simple switches commercially available to accomplish the task of switching voltages and currents used in electrostatic discharge and lightning testing. This type of testing is also increasing in importance due to the large number of systems employing complex electronic circuits and the use of new and exotic semiconductive materials in the construction of strong light weight enclosures.